custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xarana
Xarana is a Toa of Water. Biography As Xarana was a promising, brave Matoran, Turaga Nokama saw great potential in her. Xarana was on a hunting trip with Macku and Okthe when they were attacked by a Nui-Jaja. Xarana was thrown aside by the bug, and she landed on a Toa stone. She transformed into a Toa, and she severely wounded the Nui Jaga. as it was laying there, dying, Xarana had no choice but to kill it. That has scarred her for all her life. She returned to Ga-Metru, guilt-ridden. A month later, a Toa washed up on shore. When he awoke, they looked into eachother's eyes, and felt a spark. Overtime, the two held a special bond that couldn't be broken. But one day Turaga Dume (Teridax]) separated the two, knowing they would be a threat to his plan. She was sent to the gates of Ga-Metru with Kodan, Naho, a Toa of Stone, and eleven others. When Eliminator showed up, he blew Xarana into some large, overgrown shrubs. She then watched in horror as Eliminator slaughter Kodan, Naho, and the rest. She hid until he left. When he left, she ran out of cover, to Naho, and she tried to get Naho to respond, but she didn't. But then armed Ta-Matoran and A Toa showed up, and assumed she killed Kodan, Naho, and the others, and went to arrest her. In self defence, she killed one Matoran, but by doing this, she was so horrified that she dove into the ocean and swam away. While she was taking refuge on an island, she was found by Thundercracker. He made her join his assassin group. Seeing no other choice, she joined. She killed many targets, right in front of the Matiran. She knew them, and they knew her. Even though she was the best, she overherd Thundercracker plotting to kill her. Terrified, she fled. For three months she hid in Le-Metru, in the shadows. She was found by Helryx, and, emberassed, she attacked. Helyrx had no choice but to snap a pair of electrocuter cuffs on her, and electrocuted her into unconsiousness. When she awoke, she saw Tearox. Suprised, without warning, she hugged him. Relizing what she was doing, she let go. Helryx then offered her freedom, though only if she went on Tearox's mission, or be exicuted for her crimes. She instantly agreed to Tearox's mission, and they shot off into space. When they arrived, she got out of her pod and looked around. It was a gift that she was there. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Water, Xarana can create, control, or absorb Water. She is usualy a kind, gentle soul, but when she, or Tearox is in trouble, she will turn voilent. Mask and Tools Xarana bears a Kanohi Kaukau, the Great Mask of Water Breathing. She carries Twin Aqua Katanas, and sometimes a chaingun. Trivia *She is her creator's third favorite MOC. *She is inspired by many female protagonists. *She doesn't want to reurn to the Matoran Universe. Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Characters